


Punishing Tears

by Perplexed_Panda



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Baby, Death, Dogs, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, New York, OOC Frank, Original Character(s), POV Frank Castle, PoC, Pregnancy, Rape, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, frank being nice-ish, happy stuff, sad stuff, sometimes, switched POVs, woc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perplexed_Panda/pseuds/Perplexed_Panda
Summary: Frank Castle has successfully executed his revenge.He believes his days of 'punishing' are over and he can live a life of solitude with a young woman he's found peace within.It becomes his next reality.But Frank should have known that the domestic life was no longer for him.Not after what happened to his family.He would never be that man again.It's only when a young girl crashes into his life, with a couple of photos and fake IDs, that he realizes that he'll have a choice to make.His woman,orHis way of life?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue  
> Chapter Song: Broken -Lund

__

_The cool air of the dimly lit bar sent chills down my spine._

 

 _Looking around, I couldn’t help but grin at the sight of my classmate, who was drunkenly engaging in a heated make out session with a guy who seemed to be just as drunk as she._  


_I turned back to confront my drink and came face to face the bartender, who was standing in front of me, drying a glass with a dishcloth. When he noticed my gaze, he locked eyes with me and smirked. “You seem happy.”_  


_I nodded, tracing the rim of my glass with my index finger. “Yeah… passed all my exams.” The bartender raised an eyebrow in surprise, his green eyes sparkling. He was far from ugly, and while it wasn’t something I usually do, I hoped that tonight, maybe, just maybe I could go home with him._  


_“Well, that’s an obvious cause for celebration. How about, the two of us take a shot, huh? On the house.” He had now placed the glass down and was leaned on his elbows at eye level with me._  


_I smiled, “I don’t even know your name.”_

 

_“Daniel. So what’s the verdict?”_

  
_Before I could give him an answer, the smell of cigarette smoke and beer filled my nose. Turning to my right, I saw a man, maybe in his early forties, with clothes stained in what I could only assume was oil and dirt, and a hat that covered what more than likely could be a bald spot on the top of his head, slid onto the stool next to me and waved to the bartender. “Get me a beer, will ya kid?”_

  
_Daniel rolled his eyes and stood upright, going to the other side of the bar in search for the beer._

  
_“College girl, huh?” The man addressed me with a slight tap on my wrist, which caused me to flinch out of his touch, in return, the ice in my glass clinked almost obnoxiously._

  
_“Please don’t touch me.” I muttered, glaring into his sharp blue eyes, which did everything in their power to make me uncomfortable. Daniel soon returned with a black bottle and I silently thanked the lord._

  
_Another man sat in the stool to my left and requested a beer as well. Daniel looked to me and gave me a shy grin. “Doesn’t seem like we’ll be getting to that shot after all.”_

  
_He went back to where he returned from and the man on my left looked just as creepy as the man to my right, considering he was staring me down like a piece of meat._

 

_“Yeah, I think I’d better go.” I took up my glass and tossed the rest of it back and standing, but quickly regretting it, as the minute I stood, my head rushed, and my knees buckled._

  
_I felt a hand on my arm and gazed into the sharp blue eyes that gazed down at me in excitement. “You don’t look so good. Let’s get you in a cab, yeah?”_


	2. A glimpse into the life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One  
> Chapter Song: Bed Peace -Jhené Aiko

**Ocean Grey**

**29 Years old**

**Present day**  


Jumping out of my sleep, I gasped hard.  


In a blind panic, I fisted the thin sheets that covered my naked body and tried to slow my breathing as I realized that it was just a dream, or more so a memory. Nearly seven years ago today, those three still managed to torment me.  


Sighing, I felt around the bed and realized the spot next to me was cold. I rolled my eyes and slid out of bed, not bothered to find a shirt, but just dragging the sheet around my body and shuffling out into the living room.   


Once I saw him sitting on the couch, my heart clenched at the sight of his new bruises. “Frank?” I called.  


He looked up slowly, as if my sudden appearance didn’t frighten him and waved me over. “What’re you doing up? Don’t you have work in a few hours?”  


I moved toward him as gracefully as I could, given I was tangled up in bed sheets, and plopped down on his lap like a child. “No... I have an interview later, though.” I whispered, burying my face into his neck. “At that hospital, Sacred Saints.”

 

He nodded, bending over to grab the Jack Daniels bottle that sat on the floor. “I didn’t know that…”  _Of course, he didn’t_.... “How comes you never told me?” He muttered, taking a sip then placing the bottle on the ground.

 

I pulled out of his embrace to fold my arms and screw a frown onto my face. “I did tell you. The minute I got it.”

 

Frank sighed deeply at the look on my face and pulled me back into his chest. “You know I’m sorry, right?” He rubbed up and down my back and squeezed my thigh. 

 

“Yeah… you always are.” I turned my head to look out the window and rolled my eyes.

 

Frank grasped my jaw roughly and forced me to look him in the eye. 

  
              “Don’t do that. Don’t… be like that. Not you.” He gave me a lingering kiss and slid his hand from my jaw to my neck where he gave a little squeeze then deepened the kiss ferociously.   


I smacked his chest and laughed when we separated. “I can’t be tired for an interview.”

 

             “Yeah, yeah.” He cupped my cheek and swiped his thumb under my eye. “You know I’m proud of you right? I just get so busy sometimes, I zone out… and I forget.”

 

                I shook his hand off my face and laid my head on his shoulder. “Mhm, just like I forget to cook.” 

 

“Nah, you don’t cook cause you’re lazy.” He grinned, nuzzling his nose into my curly hair.

 

“How dare you? I’m a student! I study for finals—“

 

“Yeah, three years ago.” He smacked my butt and pushed me off, onto the couch.   


“Ah you go to hell… imagine if I do get the job. We could move out of this… dump. Nursing doesn’t bring much, but, way more than the diner. You see that babe?” I peeked up at him and he sniffed.

 

“Go get some sleep, lazy butt. Get all bright eyed and bushy tailed for your big interview. Into bed now, go on.”

 

“As long as you come with.” I poked at his stomach with my toe, causing him to smile.

 

“Yeah, just get those dogs offa me.” He stood up, stretched and then threw me over his shoulder. “Let’s sleep.” He wasted no time in getting us into the bedroom and tossing my body onto our springy mattress, watched in amusement and I bounced back into the air as a mess of limbs tangled in a bed sheet. “You’re so beautiful…”

 

            That was the last thing Frank said to me before he got onto the bed himself and pulled me close to him, so I could lay on his chest. It was days like this I loved. When Frank didn’t feel the need to hide himself away in his head and keep me at an arm’s length. When he wasn’t afraid to show me affection without feeling like he’s cheating on his late wife.

 

            In my head, my thoughts ran wild, and I knew, sooner or later, more likely sooner, he won’t be hold me so close while running his fingertips down my spine and pressing teasing kisses to the base of my neck. I gripped his shirt tightly between my fist, savoring this moment as if it will be my last.

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

            Sun poured through the windows of my room the next morning and I couldn’t help but groan. Sitting up, I stretched my arms over my head and sighed when I saw that Frank, as usual, wasn’t in bed.

 

            I rolled out of bed, in all my naked glory, and made my way into the conjoined bathroom to get ready for the day. After my shower, I pulled my wet hair into a tight pony tail and found some black slacks, a white button down top and a navy blue blazer to slip into.

 

            Checking the time, I saw I had at least an hour and a half before my interview started which gave me ten minutes to go and make some breakfast. Upon entering the kitchen, Frank was leaning against the counter with an orange envelope in hand. When he saw me walk in, he raised it in question.

 

            “Oh, some woman, she said she worked with Homeland, dropped this by. She said it was from Madani.” I answered, grabbing his unattended mug and taking a quick sip from it only to regret it. “Ew, Frank! How do you drink this shit black?” I gagged, and he laughed while opening the envelope. He pulled out a few sheets of paper with cards as well.

 

            “What is it?” I came closer and upon closer inspection, I saw that Frank was holding a brand new ID, birth certificate as well as a letter. “Apparently, you’re no longer Frank Castle.” I whispered, staring at his ID.

 

            “Yeah, now I’m a piece of shit nobody.”

 

            I wasn’t ignorant to what Frank had done, considering I was supporting him every step of the way. From the moment he was labeled as The Punisher by the general public from the moment he put Billy Russo in the hospital.

 

            “Frank don’t think of it like this. Think of it as a way to start fresh, rebuild what you had.” I glanced at my phone a sighed as I realized my ten minutes were up. “I have to go now. Be safe.” I placed my hand on his forearm that now held his tasteless coffee once more.

 

            “Yeah…” He muttered, looking at the birth certificate in hand.

 

            I slid into my black flats and slid out the door with my portfolio in hand.

 

 

 

_“No… please no, my friend… I- I- I have to…” my vision was fuzzy, and I couldn’t stand straight while these two men dragged me out of the bar._

_“It’s okay sweetheart, we’re just getting you to a cab. No need to worry. You look pale, do you want to rest?” One said as if it was a choice of how he forced me to the ground._

_“Let me go! Let go!” I shouted as loud as I could in hopes that this bastard’s eardrums would shatter but that only earned me a punch to my left eye and a kick from his friend. The pain made we want to vomit, so that’s what I did._

_“See look what you did. You worked yourself up and now you a hot fucking mess.” He was now sitting on my abdomen, pinning my arms to the concrete. His friend stood, as if he was watching to make sure no one came by._

_The man on top of me had a knife in his hand and he had it aimed at my belt. “Stay still, I don’t want the knife to cut you.” His words did nothing to comfort me as he cut away my newest pair of jeans as well as my blouse along with my bra._

_No matter how much I willed my body to move, to fight him, to defend myself, I simply couldn’t. I was weak, tired and in pain._

_“Hey! What the hell?!” I heard a somewhat familiar voice shout. I managed to look past my captor and my heart leaped into my throat when I saw Daniel._

_“Daniel… please help me…” I whined out for him, but he paid me no mind as he looked over at the two men._

_“You guys are the fucking worst. You’re too obvious. My manager sent me out here to make sure she was okay.” As Daniel said this, he started undoing his belt. “Let me go first, I have to go back in a few.” It took a moment for what Daniel said to register, but the moment I did, I screamed again._

_“Shut the hell up.” Daniel sent a kick to my side and soon enough he was on top of me in place of his comrade pulling my underwear to the side. I jerked, my hand going to push at his shoulder but only stopped short when his friends held my wrist back to the concrete. “I’ll make it nice. I promise.” Daniel grinned as he pushed into me._

_The scream that tore out of my throat died quickly as Daniel wrapped his hands around my neck._

_The pain and the lack of air was all too much and soon enough I found myself succumbing to the darkness that I found solace in behind my eyelids._

♛ ♛ ♛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad there are people who seem interested in this story. I went through so much shit uploading this just now.


End file.
